


Dannie Burgie

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, I Burgie Burgie! AU, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past physical abuse, Young Dan Avidan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny breaks in to Arin and Suzy's house...so he wouldn't freeze to death. 17 year old Dan has been homeless for over a year when he finds the couple and they take him in. Their neighbor Mark develops an attraction to Danny. Everything seems perfect, except that Danny can't trust a single human being as far as he can throw them.</p>
<p>(Brian will likely later appear as a teacher-type).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t that Dan wanted to break into the nice mansion-like house that stand in front of him, but more like it was twenty degrees outside and frostbite threatened his hands and his feet which were wet from trudging through the snow. Hypothermia would set in soon, and the measly jacket he wore wasn’t nearly enough to combat the freezing winter temperatures. With great hesitation, guilt building inside him, he made his way to the back of the house.  
Luckily, the door was left unlocked so at least he didn’t have to break open the window and cause damage. Still, trespassing is illegal, but he snuck in and shut the door as gently as possible.   
“Ten minutes,” He whispered to himself, “Just until you can feel your damn fingers again.”  
He sat on what he assumed to be a kitchen floor and shivered. Danny rubbed his hands together and attempted to warm up, not noticing the light turning on and footsteps approaching some time later.  
“Hello?” A voice called, “Is someone there?”  
Danny gulped, then stood up slowly to see a man in his late twenties, holding a baseball bat.  
“Who the hell are you?” The man demanded.  
“Please don’t hurt me,” Danny begged, “I’m sorry for breaking in, but it’s so cold outside and I have nowhere to go.”  
“So you weren’t just trying to rob us?” The man asked skeptically.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Danny said.  
At this point, Danny was SOL. Either the man would call the police on him, which he had every right to, or kick him out and Dan would be shivering in the cold once again. Just then, the man gave him a strange look.  
“You said you broke in because you were cold?”  
Danny nodded.  
“So, I’m assuming you’re homeless?”  
He nodded again.  
“How old are you?”  
“Seventeen,” Danny answered, “And a half. My parents were…”  
Danny couldn’t make himself finish that sentence. Horrible enough to make him want to run away and live on the street.   
“I can’t in all good consciousness, just kick you out,” The man said, “I’ll go talk to my wife. Will you stay here for a few minutes?”  
“Okay.”  
“By the way, my name is Arin.”  
“Oh. I’m Danny.”  
…  
A few minutes later, Danny was greeted by Arin’s wife, Suzy, who handed Danny a blanket and led him to the couch in their living room.  
“Danny, how do you feel?” She asked.  
“C-cold,” Danny replied.  
“Are you wearing any wet clothes?”  
“My shoes and socks.”  
“Here, take them off.”  
Danny removed his shoes and socks to find that his toes were a light blue. Suzy gasped.  
“Erin, honey, will you go get a towel for Danny to dry his feet?”  
“Yeah,” Erin said.  
Danny wiped dry his frostbitten toes, then set the towel down.   
“It usually takes a couple days or so before they get back to normal again,” He said, “Until then, I guess they’ll just be…blue.”  
“You’re probably hungry too, right?” Arin said.  
Danny nodded.  
“I’ll get you something, okay?”  
Danny nodded again. By this time, he was getting suspicious. The only time anyone was that nice to him was when they wanted a favor. And Danny was so desperate, he’d probably do anything for some food and a place to sleep.  
“I don’t have any money right now,” The intruder disclosed, “I can do other stuff though. Favors.”  
Suzy gave him a look of horror, realizing what he might have meant.  
“We don’t want anything from you,” She assured him, “Arin and I couldn’t leave you out in the cold to freeze to death.”  
Danny wrapped his blanket around him and continued to try to warm up.  
“Do you want a bigger blanket?” Suzy asked.  
“Please?”  
She went to bring the intruder a larger blanket, only to find him crying upon her return. He took the blanket and wiped his tears quickly.   
“Sorry,” He apologized, “It’s been…rough.”  
Danny’s stomach rumbled loudly as the smell of warm food filled the air. He gritted his teeth and cringed with embarrassment. Soon, Arin brought in a bowl of noodles and a piece of fresh bread. Dan watched carefully as Arin handed it to him, only grabbing the food when he was absolutely sure it wasn’t a trick.  
“Thank you,” He said.  
The intruder scarfed the food down rather quickly.  
“Slow down,” Suzy said, “You’ll get sick.”  
“Sorry,” Danny repeated, “Just…”  
He hadn’t had that much food in a while. Arin shook his head. How does a kid so young end up on the street like that; freezing, starving, breaking into people’s houses just to keep warm? Arin saw it in the kid’s eyes: pain, fear…something.  
“Thank you,” Danny said after he finished the noodles, “So much.”  
Arin smiled.  
“And, this is going to sound weird, but I’m sorry for breaking in to your house. I know it was wrong, and I wouldn’t have done it if I wasn’t sure I might not make it through the night.”  
“It’s ten degrees outside right now,” Suzy glimpsed at the weather app on her cell phone.  
“How long have you been…without a home?”  
“Almost a year,” Danny said, “I think. I’ve kind of lost track of time.”  
Danny squeezed his blanket as he recalled the painful memory of when he was kicked out. He’d come home from school, his junior year, to find his stuff thrown out on the lawn, a common thing his parents did after an argument. When he tried to go inside his father punched him, said some choice words, then Danny decided he’d had enough and gathered his things, and then ran away.  
“You can stay here, at least for the night,” Arin said, “Do you have any stuff?”  
“I left my bag in the kitchen. I’ll go get it.”  
Before the couple could object, Danny ran and got his bag, which sat just where he’d left it. Returning to the couch, he clutched it in his arms.  
“I’ve had this the whole time I was on the street,” He said as he opened and dug through the backpack, “Teddy bear, some stale crackers, oh look, I do have some money!”  
He handed the change to Arin, who just gave it back.  
“No, you keep it,” Arin said.  
Danny took the change back then zipped the bag back up.


	2. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Markiplier.

When Dan woke up, there was a brown haired man in the kitchen talking to Arin, and Danny nearly screamed, though he didn’t know why.  
“Oh, you must be Danny,” The man said, “I’m Mark. Arin’s neighbor.”  
“Hello,” Danny greeted shyly.  
He’s cute, Dan thought to himself. Then, don’t get yourself into that shit again. You know what happened last time.  
“Do you want some breakfast?” Arin asked.  
“No thank you,” Danny said, “Shouldn’t…shouldn’t I be going?”  
“What?” Arin was taken aback.  
“I mean, I’m assuming I either leave or get arrested for breaking in, and…”  
“Danny, I talked it over with Suzy earlier this morning,” Arin said, “We both figure that you’re a good kid who’s just got rotten luck. And we want to help you out.”  
“Why?” Being honest with himself, Dan couldn’t think of a single reason why anyone would care about him.  
Arin was confused again, but went along.   
“Do you want to stay here for a while, Danny?”  
“I’d love to,” Danny said, “I’ve never been in a place so nice.”  
Two Weeks Later…   
As soon as Danny was getting acquainted to his new temporary shelter, he began to wait for the first punch. Sooner or later, he would do something to piss someone off and they’d wail on him. It always happened, without fail: his parents, his ex, even a teacher took a swing at him once.  
One afternoon, Arin complimented Danny’s “rock-like” hair.  
“I was growing it out for charity,” Danny fluffed his hair, “Still am. When it gets long enough, I’m having it cut, and donating it.”  
“That’s admirable,” Arin spoke sincerely.  
It was when Arin saw him flinch, only when the older man’s arm moved, that he knew. The boy watched cautiously for a second before finally relaxing.  
“You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?”   
“You could say that,” The boy responded, “Or you could say that people just don’t like me. I have a very…punch-able face.”  
Under any other circumstances, this would have been funny, but the way Dan said it was upsetting.  
…  
Mark heard the doorbell ring as he was resting on his couch. More than likely, it was either his next door neighbor Ross or Erin or Suzy. He was shocked to see the curly haired man at his door, smiling.  
“Hey, Danny. What’s up?”  
The boy scratched his head.  
“This is going to sound weird, but can I talk to you?”  
“I suppose.”  
“Well, how old are you?”  
“I’m twenty-three. Why?”  
“Well, I wanted to know, if you were free this week,” Danny blushed, “Maybe Saturday.”  
“Um, yeah,” Mark said, “I could make time. Where do you want to go?”  
Danny scratched his head again. He didn’t know Mark, so he thought about a public place.  
“What about the coffee shop downtown?” He suggested.  
“Yeah,” Mark said, “Should I call you before then?”  
“If you want to,” Danny said, “Maybe tomorrow, or Friday. Anyway, I have to get back and help Arin with stuff.”  
When Danny left, Mark breathed a sigh of relief. It had been just over a month since Dan had been at Suzy and Arin’s house, and Mark was ashamed to admit that he had a crush on the guy. Still, he told no one, not even Arin. But along came Danny, wanting to go out with him (was it even a date?) What should he have said? Still, he felt as if he was taking advantage of someone younger.  
…  
Danny returned to the house to find Arin giving him a “look.” It scared him a little, but he didn’t know it was a happy look.  
“So, you went to Mark’s?”  
“Yeah,” Danny said, “Do you mind if I go hang out with him on Saturday, at the coffee shop?”  
“Hang out with him?” Arin raised an eyebrow.  
Danny winced. He hadn’t told Arin or Suzy about his crush.  
“Uh-huh.”  
“Sure, you can go hang out with Mark.”  
“Thanks,” Danny said.  
…  
Saturday arrived soon enough, and Mark called. Three in the afternoon was when the “date” would happen. Except, it wasn’t a date, was it? Yeah, he liked Mark, but did everything to convince himself that it wasn’t a date, until Arin brought it up.  
“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your date in a couple hours?” Arin asked lightly.  
“It’s not a date,” Danny answered, picking up a notepad.  
“Okay, then. Have fun anyway. Suzy and I are going out shopping later. We should be back by five or so. You have my number if you need anything?”  
Danny nodded. He was glad no one asked him about what he was writing in the notebook that Suzy had given him, as it was a bit embarrassing.   
…  
Before long, Danny met Mark at the Coffee shop. Mark was a bit nervous, and Danny shy, but they hit it off after a while.  
“How old are you, Danny?” Mark asked finally.  
“Seventeen and a half, almost eighteen.”  
Mark appeared discouraged, as his eyes looked down for a moment.  
“This is going to be…strange, then,” He began.  
“What is it?”   
“Well, this is weird,” Mark said, “I mean, considering how old you are…I was afraid to ask before, but…”  
He was unable to get his words out and began to blush. Thankfully, Danny filled in the rest.  
“You want to date me?” Danny suggested.  
“Yeah,” The older one answered, “I mean, only if you want to. I don’t want to pressure you or anything.”  
Pressure. Danny knew a hell of a lot about pressure. Pressure, threats, violence; none of it was strange to him.  
“You seem nice, Mark,” He said, “And you’re cute. I’ve been through a lot, been hurt, and I’m scared of it happening again.”  
“Is that a no?”  
“It’s a maybe. I just need time. As cliché as it sounds, I’m not ready for a relationship just yet. I’d like to get to know you better at least.”  
“You’re right,” Mark said, “I went too fast, and I’m sorry about that. We’ll take…whatever this is…slow and see where it leads.”  
“Yeah,” Danny said.  
He looked at Mark with a silent thankfulness in his eyes. This was one of the most patient people Danny had ever met.


	3. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is where Dan's anxiety comes in to play. (also, hints at past sexual/physical abuse).

It was almost Christmas, and the anxiety-ridden intruder who stayed in the guest room needed a present. Not that he'd asked for one, but Danny had been so helpful and nice over the past month and a half, that Arin and Suzy wanted to get him a present. Of course, Arin was the one to ask.  
Danny was writing in a notebook when Arin approached him.   
"Hey Dan," Arin said, "You busy?"  
Dan put down his notebook and looked at Arin.  
"No. Did you want something?"  
"You've been a huge help to us, Dan. And me and Suzy want to thank you, by getting you something."  
"Like, a gift?"  
"Yeah, a gift."  
"I wanted to get you guys something, but I don't have any money."  
Arin wanted to comfort Dan, but respected his boundries and requests not to be in a room alone with the door closed. Kind of specific, but Arin wasn't stupid, he knew why Dan asked that.  
"You don't have to get us anything."  
"Neither do you," Danny said, "Just letting me stay here is enough."  
Arin nodded. "I'll leave you alone, then."

Why couldn't Dan trust Arin or Suzy? Why? All he could ever do was wonder what they were planning. No one, NO ONE, had ever done anything for Dan out of the goodness of their own heart. They always wanted something, always took something. Sure, he wasn't exactly one hundred percent innocent, but who was? What did he do to deserve all this? He tossed his notebook on the ground. The anxiety attacks wouldn't leave him alone. He remembered every horrible name he was called, every hit and punch and kick he recieved, everything. Tears left his eyes as he tried to regain his composure.  
...  
Christmas Eve was the first time Arin and Suzy had seen Dan during his anxiety attacks. The day was stressful, and Dan had been up late. Regardless, and against Suzy's suggestion that he go get some rest, he was helping Suzy and Arin wrap some last minute gifts and prepare for the holiday. Though Dan is Jewish, he insisted that he celebrate with them and that he didn't mind it much.   
All day, he'd been worried, feeling strongly like something would go horribly wrong. He could be really hard on himself if he wanted to, and so he was. Every tear in the wrapping paper, every little spill, every dropped item, was just another sign of his uselessness.  
"Danny, are you okay?" Suzy asked when she saw the terrified look on his face.  
Danny's breathing sped up, his heart began to race.  
"No," He mumbled.  
Tears filled his eyes and he became shakey.  
"Danny?" Suzy reached for him.  
"Don't touch me!" He panicked and backed away like a scared animal.  
Suzy backed away, knowing exactly what this was.  
"Are you having a panic attack?"  
He nodded.  
"Do you need something?"  
He shook his head. By then, Arin had entered the room, and Dan looked even worse. Suzy explained the situation.  
Once Danny calmed down, he got up and apologized. Suzy handed him some water.  
"Are you okay now?" Arin asked.  
"A bit tired."  
"Does that happen a lot?"  
"Yeah."  
"Suzy has them, too."  
The boy gave Arin a strange look.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I do," Suzy answered, "You're not alone, Dan."  
...  
A guitar. They got Danny a guitar for a present. He was speechless.  
"Thank you," He said finally, "But, I don't deserve this."  
"Of course you do," Arin replied, "And if it makes you feel any better, this is a used guitar."  
"It was our son, Barry's," Suzy added.  
"Your son's?" Dan felt even worse.  
They had mentioned Barry quite a few times, that he couldn't make it for Christmas that time.  
"He quit trying to learn a while ago," Arin explained, "It's been sitting around, collecting dust since. Do you play, Dan?"  
"Not for a while. You know, because..."  
Arin nodded. Dan took the guitar and strummed it, face brightening.  
"This could help with songwriting," Dan said.  
"Oh, you write?" Arin asked.  
"Sometimes. It's, kind of stupid."  
"Not if you enjoy something, it's not."  
Danny smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."


	4. Chapter 4

Arin scared him, so he deserved what he got. Not that he'd meant to, Danny wouldn't wake up, so Arin shook him awake. For that, he got a screaming Danny, and a punch in the face. When Dan fully woke up, he'd seen what he'd done.  
"Arin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
"It's okay. I shouldn't have scared you like that."  
Danny took a deep breath.  
"Really, I..."  
"Danny, it's okay. I'm not mad. But Mark is here and he wants to see you."  
"Yeah?" This made Dan smile.  
"He said wants to hang out for a bit. At the house."  
"Uh, okay."  
Dan followed Arin into the living room, where Mark was waiting and talking with Suzy.   
"Danny!"  
"Hey, Mark," Dan blushed, "How's it going?"  
"Great."  
...  
"We were together a little over six months," Danny answered.  
He'd been talking with Mark, and they got to talking about an ex Danny'd had a few years back.  
"She was my home away from home," He continued.  
Mark only nodded. They'd known each other for two months, and Dan was just now revealing a personal story about his ex, whom he said he didn't like to talk about.  
"I thought...I mean, she seemed...," Dan sighed, "It was great at first. I had an escape. Then, she did the same crap my parents did...She got violent, real violent."  
He shuddered. Mark put an arm around his shoulder. Finally, after so many times flinching away, Dan leaned against the older one.  
"I haven't even given you a chance, have I?" Dan wondered, "I just, assumed, you would hurt me like everyone else."  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
"Can we give this a try?"  
Mark slowly took Danny's hand. "Yeah, I think so."  
…  
2 years ago…  
Danny quivered. After sixteen years, he should be used to this.   
“Get back here, you piece of shit!”  
It would never stop. As long as he was still there, they would keep hurting him. He’d realized that a long time ago. Maybe what they did wasn’t too bad, but still, he could no longer take it. Taking a deep breath, Danny gathered his items, including one of the few nice gifts his parents gave him (a teddy bear), and left. He would run away. They might miss him, they might not. In fact, he knows they won’t care.   
…  
Present…  
“So, I left,” Dan said, “I just…ran away.”  
Danny was leaning back in Mark’s arms, looking pleadingly at him. The older one was moved by the story, and also pissed that anyone would hurt Danny. But the younger one felt better, finally having told someone a chunk of what he’d been through. He snuggled into Mark, breath steadying as he heard Mark’s heartbeat.  
...  
"Honey, what happened to you?" Suzy asked as Arin held a bag of peas to his eye.  
"Oh, Danny punched me," He said casually.  
"What?" She was shocked.  
Arin shook his head. "Mark came over, so I went to wake Danny up. He got scared and punched me."  
Suzy kissed his cheek.  
"I mean, he apologized," Arin said, "Then he went out somewhere with Mark."  
Arin sat down.  
"I really don't think he likes me much," He said.  
"Babe, he's been through hell."  
"I know. And I know it's selfish to expect him to open up to us so quickly, but..." Arin clenched his fist, "I can't stop thinking about it. I mean, who the hell would want to hurt him?"  
Suzy looked at him.  
"Are you sure this isn't about something else?" She asked.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I seem to recall a certain friend you had back in high school," She said, "You know, the one with bruises and scars on him? The one you tried to help with his situation, and he just denied it."  
"There was nothing I could do, okay?" Arin snapped, "God knows I tried."  
"Baby..."  
"He died," Arin said, "He killed himself..."  
"I...I care about Danny, too," Suzy assured him, "Probably more than I should for a stranger who broke into our house, but I do. He'll warm up to us, just give it time."  
...  
Going to Mark’s house was the first time Dan had been anywhere alone with Mark, and he was nervous.   
“Dan, do you want something to drink?”  
“Tea?”  
“I could make some.”  
“Yeah. That’d…be nice.”  
“So, Dan…” Mark said as he got a tea kettle.  
“Hmm?”  
“Do you like dogs?”  
“I love dogs.”  
“I’m in the process of getting a dog,” Mark said, “A Golden Retriever.”  
“That should be fun.”  
Mark smiled. Dan kicked his legs up on the couch, watching the older man closely. Not that he believed that Mark would try anything, but just thinking about the possibility. Dan is skinny, and Mark is muscular, probably strong enough to overpower him.  
“Why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Mark teased.  
Dan laughed. So far, Mark passes the boyfriend approval test.


End file.
